Alejandro Lucha
Alejandro Lucha is one of the students of Neo Danganronpa 5: Hopeless Royalty. He holds the title of the Ultimate Luchador. In the final chapter of the game, he's revealed to be the mastermind of the killing game. He's also the one responsible for the attempted murder of Itsuki Yoake, the Ultimate Male Idol and Child of Hope and forcing the Ultimate Royal Advisor, Lucy Nirvana, into becoming a mole for him in order to protect his adoptive father from being executed by the Ultimate Despair. He ends up becoming one of the nine survivors. Appearance Personality Alejandro is normally seen to be a very noble and honorable man who makes it clear that out of all of the other students, he wouldn't fall into despair as easily. He's considered as the father figure of the students and openly states that he believes it's his responsibility to protect them from any harm, even if it meant putting his life on the line just to do so. He is, however, extremely protective of his luchador mask, seemingly never going anywhere without wearing it, claiming that taking off his mask in public would be like abandoning a part of himself. He's also appears to be a family man and likes to talk about his adoptive father, who he holds a great deal of respect for after he took him in as a child. When he was discovered to be the mastermind, however, he soon became an emotional wreck and visibly showed that he absolutely regretted the numerous crimes he commited up until the killing game. History The Age of Peace Alejandro's life during the Age of Peace can be described as a rather tragic one. His biological father had unfortunately passed away from a heart attack at least a month before he was born and his mother, due to feeling she wouldn't be able to give him the proper life he needed, had abandoned him when he was a few weeks old by leaving him in front of the doorstep of a local orphanage in his home country of Spain and was raised under the love and care of the orphanage's supervisor. His life in the orphanage was a rough one, as the especially hostile children residing there constantly bullied him and made fun of the fact of why he was at the orphanage to begin with. Alejandro never really had the courage to stand up for himself, so he simply allowed the abuse to happen. At some point during this time, he began to watch lucha libre wrestling on the television that was supplied in his room and soon grew to hold a great admiration towards the wrestlers he watched. He especially grew attached to a luchador that always wore a gold and white mask over his face who went by the name of "The Golden King", mainly for his bravery and the nobel aura he gave off whenever he was in the ring and soon began to try and copy that same wrestler's signiture moves in the hopes of being as strong as he was one day. Eventually, his practice soon paid off when he finally had enough for the mistreatment he was recieving and got physical with his bullies, managing to flawlessly knock out their leader using the moves he studied from the wrestler he saw on television. As a result, however, he soon became feared by the other children and was constantly turned away by potential parents due to becoming fearful Alejandro upon hearing rumors about his advanced skills in physical combat. Alejandro soon entered a state of depression and even began to consider commiting suicide at this point in his life. Just when he was at the brink of losing all hope, however, he was one day approached by a man with a lucha libre mask over his face who was looking to adopt a child of his own. Much to Alejandro's shock and enjoyment, he immediately recognized the man as The Golden King, who had recently went into retirement after easily being defeated by a famous professional wrestler, and was estatic to learn from the famed wrestler himself that he heard the rumors about the young orphan and took an interest in what he called was his "fighting spirit", which he thought was something to be admired rather than feared. Both charmed and interested about Alejandro's dream of one day becoming as strong as he was, the retired luchador offered to personally teach him everything he knew in order to achieve his dream, much to the excitement of the young orphan. Alejandro was then adopted by The Golden King and was raised into having a great life while also being teached in the art of lucha libre wrestling under the love, care and protection of his mentor and newly adoptive father. Eventually, when Alejandro reached junior high school, his adoptive father signed him up for an amateur lucha libre wrestling competition and gave him the luchador persona of "The Golden King II". Alejandro managed to win the competition with flying colors and continued participating in matches against fellow amateurs. While he didn't win every match he was in, he soon caught the attention of a famous professional lucha libre ring, which his adoptive father was signed to before he retired. Under the encouragement of his adoptive father, Alejandro signed a contract with the wrestling ring and soon began to partake in more professional matches. Using a combination his adoptive father and his own wrestling moves, he quickly rose through the ranks and even managed to become the undefeated lucha libre champion in Spain. His achievements soon became extremely well-known all over the world and he began to fight in international matches across the world, once even partaking in a match against the famous professional wrestler that easily defeated his adoptive father prior to his retirement, Zangief Valentine, in his home country of Russia, which ended in a draw and resulted in the two wrestlers becoming rather good friends and rivals, often emailing each other when they had the chance. Eventually, New Hope's Peak Academy caught word of Alejandro's numerous achievements and was sent an acceptance letter to the Academy under the the title of the Ultimate Luchador, much to the wrestler's excitement. Joining the Revived Ultimate Despair ''Neo Danganronpa'' Arc Part 7 - Deadly Royalty Examination Relationships Barry Amai Itsuki Yoake The Golden King Zangief Valentine Quotes Execution Gallery Trivia *Alejandro's surname may come from either "luchador" or "lucha libre", both referencing the fact that his title is the Ultimate Luchador. *Alejandro's the first mastermind in the Danganronpa series to be a foreigner. **Likewise, he's also the first mastermind in the entire series to geniuenly regret his actions during the entire final trial, rather than at the end of the trial like with past masterminds. Category:NDR5: Hopeless Royalty Category:NDR5 Characters Category:Alive Category:Masterminds